1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame generation device, a reception device, a data transmission/reception system, a frame generation method, and a reception method which are used for performing radio communications.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-201276 filed in Japan on Aug. 4, 2008, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this application.
2. Background Art
Up to now, there is known a data transmission/reception system using radio communications to perform data transmission from a transmission device to a plurality of reception devices, in which data is transmitted by using a frame including synchronization information, address information for identifying and calling a reception device to which the data is to be transmitted from among the plurality of reception devices, and the data addressed to the reception device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).